yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam
'''Sam (サム Samu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a Commons who works for the Tops at events.' Personality He is very reluctant to look others in the eye or give his own opinion. Sam previously admired Jack Atlas, but after he misinterpreted Jack's gift of the "Tuning Magician" card he developed a fierce hatred for him and the Tops. History '''Past' ".]] Sam was employed by the Security and Executive Council of the Synchro Dimension. However, he refused to make eye contact with his peers or give his opinion. On one occasion, he met Jack Atlas at an event and he explained that he was a fan of his. Jack gave him a card, "Tuning Magician", to which he explained suited Sam. Sam interpreted this as an insult, which has given the card's low Level, 0 ATK, and its effect.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" Friendship Cup When Yūya tried to talk to Sam about Jack Atlas before the exhibition match of the Friendship Cup, he was nervous and didn't realize Yūya was talking to him despite being the only other one in the room.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 64: "Duel King - "Jack Atlas"" After Yūya's defeat, he gave Yūya "Tuning Magician", believing the latter could defeat Jack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 65: "The Shattered Entertainment" Sam was later present during Yūya's discussion with Reiji regarding Reira Round 2, First Day Match Sam watched the Duel between Yūya and Shinji. He was surprised to see Yūya use the card he gave him, "Tuning Magician", to Synchro Summon "Enlightenment Paladin" and win the Duel with it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 79: "The Enlightened Paladin" Although he was overjoyed when Yūya won, he was shocked when Shinji and the Commons painted Yūya as an ally of the Tops and he started to distrust Yūya, especially due to the untimely arrival of Jean-Michel Roget.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 80: "Reunion that Transcends Dimensions" Sergey Volkov vs. Jack Atlas Before the semifinals match, Sam talked to Jack about how he finally understood why Jack gave him "Tuning Magician". He also learned from Jack that all cards and people had a purpose and was given the task of delivering this message to Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 93: "The Destructive Duel Machine" Commons Rebellion Sam went to look for Yūya to tell him that Jack was not impressed with his Duel with Crow. Jack also instructed Sam to tell Yūya, if that wasn't the Duel he truly believed in, to come to the Duel Palace and challenge him to a Duel. He then returned to the Duel Palace with Yūya, Gongenzaka, Frank, Amanda, and Tanner, but they couldn't get in due to the Commons blocking the entrance during their riot. Just then Shun, Chojiro, Shingo, Reiji, and Reira appeared while riding Shun's "Raid raptors". They rode on with them to the Duel Palace, where Yūya challenged Jack Atlas to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Yūya vs. Jack After Zarc's defeat, Sam is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Tony, Amanda, Frank, Tanner, Damon, Chojiro, and his lackeys.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons